Adam's Rulings
This is a list of mechanical rules decisions made by Adam, so that we may have a source to refer to when complaining about his lack of consistency. For context, or a more granular look at every decision, look at the individual episode breakdowns. Worldly Possessions * Equipment and weapons can be sold at the Keep for half their listed purchase price. (Episode 3) * Depositing money in the bank is free, but there is a 10% fee charged for withdrawing banked money. (Episode 1 & Episode 3 ) * Buying a ‘last will and testament’ costs 5 SP. This allows posthumous transfer of banked money to another PC. (Episode 1) * If a player has two characters and one dies, the surviving PC automatically gets 1st pick of the deceased’s possessions. (Unless another PC killed the character.) (Episode 1) Of Skill and Chance * Simple opposed contests, such as brushing arthropods off a PC’s armour, are made by rolling 1d6 and adding any bonuses or penalties from the relevant stat. Whoever rolls higher is successful. (Episode 8) * Holding a door closed is a STR check, no bonus by default. (Episode 15) * Looking for tracks is an INT check, no bonus by default. (Episode 1) * Understanding a contract is an INT check. No bonus by default. (Episode 3) * Understanding the gist of speech or writing in an unfamiliar but related language, as Gobblish is to Hob-Gobblish for example, requires an INT check. No bonus by default. (Episode 11) * Identifying the meaning of a holy symbol is an INT check. No bonus by default. (Episode 3) * Drawing conclusions from examining clues (such as determining what kind of weapon inflicted a wound, or what kind of creatures might live in a habitat) is an INT check, but the results are limited by character experience -class, background, level etc. (Episode 6) * Knowing about monster ecology is also an INT check, but the information remembered is limited by character experience -class, background, level etc. (Episode 6) * Recognising smells is an INT check, no bonus by default. (Episode 14) * Drawing a long sword in confined quarters is a DEX check. No bonus by default. (Episode 10) * Fine manipulation of a 10 ft pole, (such as scooping up a submerged goblet) requires a DEX check. (Episode 5) * Skinning an animal is a DEX check, the degree of success or failure reflecting the sale price of the hide. (Episode 10) * Questions of balance or footing, such as hurriedly descending a staircase in the dark require a DEX check, no bonus by default. (Episode 14) * Without a fire to provide warmth and hot food, resting PCs must make a CON check to recover hp. (Episode 5) * Convincing a hostile creature a statement is truthful is a CHA check, no bonus as standard. (Episode 2) * Persuading an NPC to trust the party is a CHA check. Circumstantial modifiers may apply. (Episode 3) * Persuading a hostile creature not to attack is CHA check, circumstantial modifiers may apply. (Episode 2) * Negotiating with potential hirelings is a CHA check. Offering a full share of found treasure (not a split) usually grants a +1 bonus. (Episode 2) * Accidentally waking sleeping monsters with conversation or noisy movement is probably a listen check. DM rolled a ‘1’ on 1d6 and the Ogre woke. (Expansion of listening rules, B21) (Episode 2) * Finding a skilled non-combatant, such as a tracker, requires an 8+ on a reaction roll. (''Episode 9'') * Determining the value of trade goods sold is a reaction roll. Circumstantial bonuses apply. (Episode 5) * Impressing a monster or NPC with wizardry may grant a +2 to a reaction roll. (Episode 8) Concerning Combat * Armour is always assumed to be worn. There’s no mention of donning/doffing armour in the rules. It’s tough enough for PCs as it is. (Episode 1) * PCs actively keeping watch typically don't have to check for surprise. (Episode 2) * In cases of simultaneous initiative, if one side is fleeing, ranged attacks are at -1 to hit. (Retreating in melee is discussed on B25) (Episode 2) * Firing into melee, if a 1 is rolled on a ranged attack, the shot will hit a friendly combatant who is engaged with the target. (Episode 13) * Due to the time taken to reload, crossbow wielders act last in the initiative order. (Clarification of B27) (Episode 14) * Any thrown missile weapons, or fired ammunition are considered lost or destroyed; they can’t be retrieved. (Episode 4) * Scattered caltrops can be recovered by spending a round collecting them. Rolling a 1 on a d6 indicates enough can’t be collected to be reused. (Episode 6) * A PC can exchange places with another willing character, provided neither of them are engaged in combat. The manoeuvre ‘costs’ half of the PC’s movement. (Episode 13) * Moving through allies’ spaces is a DEX check, success indicates that the PC can do so without penalty, failure means their movement ends immediately before passing their allies’ squares. (Episode 4 & Episode 7) * A PC can pull another character away with them, if they take no other action, and move only at their ‘encounter’ movement rate, rather than at running speed. (Episode 5) * Grabbing an opponent in combat is an opposed STR vs DEX check, whoever succeeds with the greater margin wins. (Episode 10) * Unintelligent monsters might concentrate on devouring a PC they’ve slain; rather than attacking other characters. (Episode 5) * Some monsters, such as Kobolds, may be intimidated into fleeing a confrontation. Attempting to drive them away is a reaction roll. A result of 12+ and the monsters flee, while a result of 9+ forces them to make a morale check.(''Episode 9'') * A thrown flask of oil that misses its target will scatter 1 square in a randomly determined direction (Roll a d8). Rolling a natural 1 on the attack roll results in 50% chance of setting the thrower on fire. (Episode 7) * A lit flask of oil may be thrown at a creature (causing 1d8 damage for 2 rounds), or at an area on the ground (likely only causing 1d8 damage for 1 round before the creature moves away). If a throw at a creature misses, but would still hit AC 9, the flask will ignite in the square the target creature is occupying. If a thrown flask of oil fails to hit AC 9 AND the attack roll is not a natural ‘1’, then either it does not break, does not ignite, or otherwise splashes away harmlessly. Rolling a natural ‘1’ on the attack roll results in 50% chance of setting the thrower on fire. (''Episode 9'') * “Spells cannot be cast while performing any other action (such as walking or fighting).” (B15) This also applies to spells cast from magic scrolls. (Episode 11) Rogue Related * A thief can backstab with any weapon they have on hand, including a ballista. (Episode 0) * In areas with plentiful cover, such as forests, a thief gets a 25% circumstantial bonus to Hide in Shadows / Move Silently. (Episode 1) * In dim / flickering light, a thief gets a 25% bonus to Hide in Shadows attempts. (Episode 1) * When adequately concealed, at night, against humans, who have little in the way of light sources, Hide in Shadows automatically succeeds. (Episode 3) * Light undergrowth, and background noise, such as the sound of a man being tortured, provide a 20% bonus to a thief’s chances to both Hide in Shadows, and Move Silently. (Episode 10) * Distance may grant a thief a 20% bonus to their Move Silently check. (Episode 3) * Howling wind grants a 25% circumstantial bonus to Move Silently attempts. (Episode 8) * A large amount of background noise, such as an echoey Orcish conversation, grants a 30% circumstantial bonus to Move Silently attempts. (Episode 8) * All characters have a 1 in 6 chance (2 in 6 for dwarves) of finding non-magical traps. Thieves also have a percentage chance that can be modified by circumstantial bonuses, and may also apply to magical traps. Thieves can choose to take whichever chance is better. (Clarification of rules, B22 & B8) (Episode 4) * Thieves’ tools are required to pick Open Locks, and so offer no bonus to the roll. But craftsmanship matters: a primitive or simple lock grants the thief a 30% circumstantial bonus on attempts to open it. (Episode 8) * With adequate supplies, PCs can improvise a barricade. It takes a party of eight one turn to construct, for each 10 ft square the barricade crosses. (Episode 13) * Setting a trap is a find/remove traps roll. A 20% circumstantial bonus may be applied for preparation. The DM determines the difficulty, but rolls in secret. (Episode 4 ''& Episode 6) * When setting traps, circumstantial bonuses apply for appropriate tools, and preparation. (The Shadow received a +30% bonus in this case.) (Episode 6) * Paying '''The Blacksmith' 20 GP to aid them, allows a thief an additional chance (per level) of opening a locked chest. (Episode 10) * The Blacksmith can be persuaded to hammer open locked chests, but there is a chance (unspecified) that the contents might be damaged. (Episode 11) Handling Torches * During combat, retrieving a torch and then lighting, or passing it to some else is an action. (Episode 2) * A torch used as a weapon in melee has a 3 in 6 chance of going out. (Episode 4) * A thrown torch has a (unspecified) chance of going out. (Episode 6) * A dropped torch has a 1 in 6 chance of being extinguished. (Episode 7) At the Chapel * Yorick the Curate will grant the PCs a blessing in exchange for an offering of 100 GP per person. The blessing lasts for 3 days and 3 nights, and grants +1 to all attack rolls and saving throws. (Episode 5) * The Curate is also willing to scribe sacred scrolls for the party. Cleric spells of 1st and 2nd level require 500 GP and 1 week per spell level to craft. (Episode 7) Spell Specific * A character may move through spaces occupied by sleeping foes; but there is a 1 in 3 chance that they’ll step on the sleeping creature and wake them up. (Episode 13) * As an action, character can awaken up to 1d3 sleeping allies they are adjacent to. (Episode 13) * Sipping an Invisibility potion renders the imbiber invisible for 1 hour, a single potion may be sipped six times. (Clarification of B48 & B17) (Episode 15) Retainers & Hirelings * On any given day, paying 5 GP to the town crier increases the potential number of recruitable hirelings available. (Episode 12) * Bearing The Castellan’s sigil confers a +1 to the reaction roll for recruiting hirelings. (Episode 5) * When the party go to recruit hirelings, they may now call on The Castellan’s soldiers. At present, level-0 soldiers are available. These soldiers are slightly braver than the standard torchbearers the party might otherwise hire, and are issued with their own equipment. When the party reach second level, first level soldiers will also become available for hire. (Episode 7) * 0-Level retainers are considered to have a score of 10 in all their abilities, 1d4 hit points, and may use Magic-User weapons. (Episode 5) * If a 0-Level retainer in service of a 2nd level PC survives a significant adventure, they become level 1, and can start earning XP. (Episode 12) * Check morale for hirelings and retainers when they’re asked to move towards obvious danger, or, say, into a foul-smelling cave ahead of the rest of the party. Failure indicates that they refuse or freeze in fear. (Expansion on morale rules, B27) (Episode 2) * Retainers must make a morale check if it appears that the PC who hired them is about to die. (Episode 5) * Equipping a hireling (eg. with plate armour and weapons,) grants that PC a +1 bonus to any morale checks they make for that hireling. (Episode 12) * A player may take control of their hirelings in the event that their PCs are dead. (Episode 5) Poisons and Snakes * Depending on the circumstances, a small venomous creature attacking a PC it has surprised might be able to make its attack against the character’s unarmoured AC of 9. Eg. Snake in boot. (Episode 8) * Swift application of an antivenom kit will allow a PC to re-roll a failed saving throw vs. Poison (Episode 8) * A single dose of poison may be extracted from a venomous snake without chance of failure. The resulting poison will remain effective for 1d6 days. (Episode 8)